


Family Bond

by Geminisister



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Jackie Tyler - Freeform, Missing Scene, Ninth Doctor - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: Jackie Tyler, finds more in her sitting room than she was expecting.A Missing Scene from the first episode of the reboot series featuring the Doctor Number Nine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Story originally Created November 2008  
> Updated 21 February 2017
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote this story under my old pen name of Wildcard. This is still me but now I use the pen name of Gemini Sister. I shall be updating my account here with old stories that were on old archives. I just want all of my storiesin one place.

Family Bond

 

Jackie finished drying her hair and dressed in a smart top with jeans and headed out to see if she could impress that Detective chap that Rose had brought into the house. She cringed as she remembered how she had blurted about a man in her bedroom to him. But knew the moment the words had gushed from her mouth it had been the wrong thing to say. He had instantly backed away with a glint of fear in his dark eyes. 

Jackie checked herself in her dressing table mirror, then composed herself as she entered the sitting room to discover no Rose and no policeman. 

Instead she stood transfixed at the mess that was left in the room, as she turned round in a slow circle speechless as she surveyed the disaster that had once been her sitting room.

“Rose Marion Tyler,” Jackie said loudly, her hands waving with exasperation  
towards the broken coffee table , spilt mugs with the liquid seeping into her carpet. This along with the smashed ornaments, brought tears to her eyes and a deep anger at her daughter. Jackie screamed what she was going to do to her daughter when she caught up with her. She cradled a porcelain figurine in her hands, it was one that Pete had given her when Rose had been born. it was a mother and child but the mother’s head had been lopped off and it’s remains lay scattered somewhere on the floor. 

Once her tears had dried Jackie started to tidy up. In the midst of her clearing up she sat back on her heels and gasped. What had her daughter been doing with that man to cause this mess?

Jackie found her mobile phone and waited for Rose to answer but only got a voice asking for her to leave her message and the caller would get back to her. Jackie screeched down the phone and hit the end button before throwing her phone into a chair with disgust.

Jackie was jealous as she wondered if Rose and that handsome man had been up to no good. She’d be having words with Rose, as he was way to old for her and just right for Jackie on the other hand.

End


End file.
